


When in doubt, just blamed Decade

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Or Zi-O.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	When in doubt, just blamed Decade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: inspired by [ iris-14cheonsa](https://iris-14cheonsa.tumblr.com/) AU(s) on tumblr.

Jin’s current routine consisted of reactivated in the morning, helped his friends reached Singularity, beat up Thouser together with Zero-One, and figured out a way to extract Naki out of Vulcan’s head without killing both of them. He had no care for the human but Zero-One did, and he still needed Zero-One’s assistant to achieve his goal, so Jin could not afford to antagonise his ally.

Any day now, Jin expected something to happen and broke his routine. Still, returning to the hideout with Vulcan in tow to find a human child sitting on Horobi’s lap, dressed up in a miniature version of his old clothes and happily playing with a scorpion plush almost as big as him, was not how Jin imagined his routine going to be broken.

‘’… Horobi… who is that?’’ Jin stared at the child as though he was some kind of cryptid. ‘’Where did you find him?’’

‘’I found him wandering around Daybreak.’’ Horobi answered, toneless as always. ‘’He has been following me ever since.’’

Disapproving glare appeared on Vulcan’s face. ‘’So, you decide to keep him?’’ He questioned before addressing the child. ‘’Hey kid, what is your name? Do you know where your home is?’’

The child looked up at Vulcan and hugged his plush even tighter. ‘’My name is Jin.’’ He answered with a shy smile. ‘’And my home is here.’’

Vulcan’s frown deepened, and so did he. ‘’Do you know your Papa and Mama’s names?’’ Vulcan questioned.

‘’My Papa is Horobi, I do not have a Mama.’’

The silence that followed that declaration was so thick it was almost tangible.

‘’Kid,’’ Vulcan started, bravely breaking the silence spell upon them. ‘’Horobi is _not_ your Papa.’’

‘Yes,’ Jin thought vindictively, trying hard not to glare at the child. ‘Horobi is _mine_ , not yours.’

The child stared at Vulcan with wide eyes.

Then, he started _bawling_. The noise was so unpleasant to hear, Jin was tempted to cover his ears but he resisted.

This time, Vulcan was the one on the receiving end of disapproving glare, courtesy of Horobi. He stood up from the chair with the child in his arms, tucked the child’s head against his shoulder and rubbed the small of his back until the child’s cry ceased into a quiet sob.

‘’Horobi,’’ Vulcan started once the child became quiet. ‘’Just what in the h— _heck_ are you doing?’’ He demanded.

‘’I am pacifying him.’’ Horobi stated matter-of-factly.

‘’That is not what I mean! Look, from my perspective, you just kidnapped a child and…’’ Vulcan trailed off and directed a meaningful look toward Jin _and_ the child.

‘’I did not kidnap him.’’ Horobi denied. ‘’And I certainly did not do what you are implying.’’

‘’So, where does he come from?’’ Jin wondered.

‘’Papa,’’ The child looked up from Horobi’s shoulder, leaving a trail of tearstains and snots on Horobi’s coat. ‘’Can I have some ice cream?’’ He asked before started chewing on his plush scorpion's claw.

Horobi removed the plush claw out of the child’s mouth and, with a tender look that made his chest ached, said: ‘’Sure.’’ Then, Horobi walked passed him and Vulcan toward the exit. As the door swung closed behind him, Jin and Vulcan shared a look, both of them wondered if they had accidentally entered an alternate universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
